


A Halloween Trick or Treat

by DawnMunn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Halloween, new romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnMunn/pseuds/DawnMunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony takes his god children out trick or treating they meet a woman who he gets totally mesmerized by, will they ever meet again? & what happens when they do?</p>
<p> This story is totally AU of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Halloween Trick or Treat

A Halloween Trick or Treat.

Chapter 1.

Just as they were about to hit what felt like the millionth house, Tony was just starting to wonder how the hell his friend Mike had persuaded him to take his god children twins Daniel and Emily out trick or treating. Yes he had to admit that he loved the two of them very much, & had to also admit that being around Mike and the family that it had started to make him feel a bit broody and thinking that perhaps it was about time that he found possibly the right one for him and to start a family.

The only trouble was he & Zoe had split up a few months ago and he had been having a bit of a dry spell, seeing as he'd not seen anyone else since, not even a one night stand.

Even with them making him feel that way it did now however make him feel like they'd been out for hours, his feet were aching like mad, feeling like they'd been walking around for miles and hearing the constant screams of kids near them & the chants of "Trick or treat!" Were now beginning to grate on his nerves. Not only that he still had to get back to his apartment and change ready for Abby's annual Halloween party back at the Navy Yard.

As they approached the door of the house they were just heading to he told the twins that this would be the final house that they were going too, because it was getting close to the time that he'd agreed to get them home by. When the two of them yelled "Trick or treat!" At the woman who answered the door, Tony was instantly spellbound and felt tongue tied all of a sudden, the woman was just stunning, all dark hair and like his own gorgeous green eyes were staring back at him. Not only that she looked like she was possibly going to a party herself, as she'd got on a gorgeous green dress which really accentuated those gorgeous green eyes even more. She'd got him so much under her spell that he never realized that she'd already filled the kids buckets up with sweets until he felt Emily tugging on his coat or even knew that the woman had also slipped something into the top pocket of his coat.

When they got back to their house and got inside the kids excitedly told their dad all about their trick or treating, once they'd finished he told them to take their buckets into the kitchen, but first of all they had to say "goodbye" to Uncle Tony first, Emily then piped up with "& Uncle Tony met a lady!" In which as he got down to give them both a hug and kiss he gave Emily his equivalent of a Gibbs death glare and then with that they both disappeared off into the kitchen. Once they'd done so Mike then says "So what's all that about?"  
Tony replied with a slight smile and far away look on his face "I met a woman at the final house we went too & she was just absolutely stunning Mike! I got a bit carried away with staring at her and hadn't realized that she'd already filled the kids buckets up until Em started tugging on my coat too leave. I never got her name or anything & I doubt that I'll ever go round there again or ever see her again."  
Mike replies "You never know fate might intervene, but don't tell me that Anthony DiNozzo has fallen in love at first sight?"  
Tony answers "I'd like to hope that I might see her again, but yes I do think that I have fallen in love at first sight. Anyway as much as I'd like to talk about it I'd better get going so I can get ready for this party."  
Mike says "Have a good time, but please do tell us if you do ever manage to see her again." Tony then promises that he will do & says "Goodnight!" As he heads off for his car to head back to his apartment and get ready for this party, which in all honesty he doesn't really want to go to it, especially as most of the people all around him would be coupled up. Seeing as McGee and Delilah were only just newly married and had only been back from their honeymoon for a few days. Of course Jimmy and Breena had been married for a few years now and tonight was going too be one of their rare nights out because they'd managed to get a babysitter for baby Victoria. Then of course there would be Abby and ranger Burt who had just recently made things official & had moved in together. There had also been rumors flying around that even Ducky had met someone & would be introducing her to everyone that night. The only person that would be conspicuous with his absence was of course going to be Gibbs. Every year they would invite him, but every year would always be the same & he wouldn't turn up. In a way Tony was wishing that he could just go round there to have a few bourbons, watch him work on the boat and just have some company.

When he got home he chucked his keys into the bowl on the table before feeding the goldfish Kate and Ziva. As he then removed his coat because of the way his mystery woman had put the note into his pocket despite him not having noticed it before, the movement of him taking the coat off dislodged it slightly enough for him to now see it. So he took it out and as he opened it he noticed that she still hadn't written her name down, but she had written 'Trick or Treat?' Along with her number on the bottom of it. He then kept the note and put it into the bowl with his keys before quickly programming her number into his cell, because even though he knew he probably wouldn't get a chance of calling her that night. He was so very determined that he was going too do it the next day. After that he hung his coat up, then headed to the shower for a quick one to get freshend up and then dressed for the party.

The place where the party was being held was already pretty full by the time he arrived full of both the agents that he knew from their floor, as well as agents from other departments that he didn't know at all. Once again though Abby and whoever else she'd got to help her with the settings up of the place had really surpassed themselves with all the decorations and food.

To start off with Tony found the others and they talked for a while, before he headed off to get some food and to mingle with some of the others. As he left them all Abby did say to him that he should keep his eyes out because he was in for a very huge surprise!

In the end he spotted the surprise shortly after putting his plate down after eating, as he then grabbed a bottle of beer from the table a bit further up, he turned just in time to see Gibbs standing there a bit further up against the wall, but speaking to him was his mystery woman!

As he finally plucked up the courage to go over and join them he said "Hey boss, what are you doing here?"  
Gibbs answers "Abby very nearly persuaded me to come, but when I heard that kayleigh was going too be here I thought I'd better come and be a familiar face." She then turned & asked him "Are you going to introduce us Jethro?" As she then flashed Tony a gorgeous smile that left him weak at the knees Gibbs said "Kayleigh Danvers this is special agent Anthony DiNozzo, Tony this is Kayleigh." As the two of them then shook hands Tony could feel the electric pass between them. As she said "Anthony." His reply of "Tony, please." Came out a bit quieter than he had anticipated because of the breath that he'd been holding without realizing it and had then let go of as he replied. After that Gibbs went on to explain that Kayleigh had been a 'probie' of Chris Pacci just before Tony had joined NCIS, but she had left to go on her travels. She was now back again because she was going to become the new SFA in Balboa's team. As she said about Gibbs travel remark "I couldn't help it if I got itchy feet to go off traveling, but now I am here to stay." Not only did Tony find that a stray smile come onto his face, but he also found that his heartbeat started to pick up and race away. He then learnt as the conversation continued between them all that the house he'd seen her at when he was with the kids was her brother's place, but she was just renting it from him for the time being, even if it did seem a little big for just one person. As Gibbs asked him if the kids had enjoyed themselves, Tony said that he had a feeling that they had done. He was glad though that he could give them back to Mike and Anna though, seeing as he didn't think that he could cope with the sugar rush that was to come. As he also noticed the sly smile that crossed Kayleigh's face he had a strong feeling that most probably she'd thought that the kids were his, & was relieved to know that they weren't. The conversation then ended with her excusing herself to go & "Powder her nose." So he & Gibbs returned to chat to the others again.

It was then Abby that realized Tony really liked Kayleigh, so as she dragged him off to one side and said "What's the story?" He then tried to fain his innocence by hiding it and saying "It's nothing." Of course with Abby having known him for so well from all the years of them working together and the relationship with one another, she could see right through him. So as she did a light punch to his arm she said "Come on! I can see that she's got you under her spell."  
With a small sigh he replied "Ok, I met her earlier on while I was out with the kids. She answered the door at the last house we went too. I was so spellbound by her I never realized that she'd filled the kids buckets up until Em started tugging on my coat. Not only that she'd slipped a note into my pocket that I didn't find until I got home. Now that I've heard the conversation with Gibbs & her, I think that I want to know more."  
Abby then says "Oooh Tony you've got it real bad!"  
He replies "You know I think I have!"  
Abby says "I've not seen her for years,but when she was with Pacci we were quite good friends and she does still seem like she's the same. So why don't you go for it?"  
He replies "Well I did sort of put her number into my cell earlier because I didn't think I'd get the chance of calling her tonight."  
"So as she's already here tonight, why not take a chance on it?"  
He then says "I might do if I ever get the chance of getting her on her own." Abby then kisses him lightly on the cheek as she says to him "Go for it, as you do deserve some happiness." And with that she leaves him alone to ponder.

In the end after the talk with Abby he decides to go outside, not only to get some air, but to also have an attempt at getting his head clear. As he just doesn't know what to do over this woman, as she just seems to have him really off kilter.

After a while of standing with his back against the wall and with one foot flat against it, he takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes. A few minutes later he gets slightly startled by a voice purring in his ear "Have you decided if it's trick or treat yet?" As he opened his eyes it's to come face to face with Kayleigh and yet again he can't believe that she got so close to him without him realizing which he still can't believe that she can do it to him. As they start to bring their faces closer together, to start off with they just place feather like kisses on each others lips. Then as it continued it becomes a lot more passionate and tender with his tongue demanding entrance, she freely lets him have it. As he then puts his hand behind her neck to draw her even closer, it also brings their bodies closer together and due to the position that he had against the wall it bought her in even more closer to him. Which also meant that she could feel his growing bulge inside his pants against her. As they broke apart from the kiss because of them both needing some breath she then whispered against his lips "I take it that this means treat?" As they then do a final tender kiss she grabs his hand and takes them to the car.

Back at her place once again as soon as she gets the door closed he pushes her against it for the hungry kissing to begin again. As he then moved to nibbling her neck he also starts to let his hands wander and then strip off her jacket. Eventually she takes his hand once again & takes him upstairs to the bedroom. She then ends up being surprised because with the way they tear each others clothes off with such urgency, she thinks that it's going to be over as quick as it began. But as he picks her up and lays her gently on the bed their love making is just as slow and tender. Afterwards as they lay together with her lying on his chest running her fingers through his chest hair, he all of a sudden says "Wow! That was one great treat!" As she slips back up him again she replies "Certainly was the best!" Before kissing him. As he then rolls them both & starts nibbling her neck causing her to squeal "Tony!" He starts to think that perhaps from now on Halloween may become loved rather than hated, especially if this is the beginning of a long and happy relationship!

The end!

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my stories trying to work out what to publish, decided on this one, as it's apart of a series even if it is Halloween themed. There is one more short story before the longer story which I am currently writing! So I hope that you enjoy it!


End file.
